Daryl's Lil Gopher
by SLPikachu
Summary: A one-shot of Daryl being a dad to a little girl who looks up to him, as her hero.


**Daryl's Lil Gopher**

"No, Daddy. I don't wanna." Little four-year-old Tyler Jaden Dixon cried as she was lifted, airborne. Her father, Daryl stood on the dock, ready to toss his little girl into the lake.

"You have to learn, sooner or later, kid. May as well learn now and get it over with."

"Nooo!" Tears were waterfalling down both sides of her cheeks. Before she knew it Tyler was soaring into the air. She flailed her arms like a crazy person just before landing in the water with a splash.

Daryl stood there on the dock, watching. It wasn't like he was trying to be mean or anything. He just wanted his daughter to know how to swim. His other girl, Sonia, hurried over and tried to jump in and save their daughter. He held her, back. "Hold up, Sonny." Sonny was a nickname only family was allowed to call her. Keeping his gaze on Tyler, he called out, "Just do like I showed ya, Gopher! You can do it!"

The little girl tried her best to remain above water, kicking her feet.

"You're gonna tire yerself out with all that flailing you doin'." If things went sour and something happened, Daryl would be the first to jump in after Tyler. Nothing could hurt his little gopher and live to tell the tale. Not even a lake. That was a nickname he had for Tyler. She was so small and always poking her head into something, curious. Like a gopher would.

Kicking as much as she could, Tyler splashed her way towards the dock where she tried to climb one of the wooden posts.

Daryl dropped onto one knee. He reached down and lifted Tyler out of the water, setting her on the dock. "See, that wasn't so bad. Was it?"

"I was scared, Daddy," she pouted, trying to catch her breath. Tyler stood in front of her father, dripping wet.

"But, you did it." The guy cocked a grin.

"Just for that, Daddy, I'm gonna give you a big, wet hug." Tyler lunged at him which Daryl backed up onto his feet.

"Easy there, Gopher," he told her. "You ain't gettin' me wet."

Tyler grinned the same grin he had done right before she tried again. It took a few tries. Daryl ended up turning it into an agility training.

"Oh! Too slow. Gotta do better than that." He, swiftly, moved left and right, out of the way.

Tyler tried her best to match her father's quick reflexes. After a moment, she started to grow frustrated until she thought up an idea. Moving, swiftly, Tyler tricked him and in a quick double take, managed to grab her father around the legs.

"You lil sneak." Proud, Daryl bent over and, playfully, gave her small, wet bottom a swat. It was soft enough that it made Tyler giggle up at him.

Sonia stood nearby, watching. She couldn't help smile and walked over to kiss the guy. She pulled away long enough to threaten, "Do that again and Tyler won't be able to have a brother or sister," and continued the kiss. It grew into a long, passionate kiss as Tyler watched, grossed out.

"Ewww."

The pair pulled away and looked down at the little girl.

"You won't be thinking that fer long, Gopher. One day you're gonna be doin' that with some boy and it better be someone who's gonna treat you right. Otherwise…" Sonia stopped Daryl there, reminding him who he was talking to. "Right." He looked back at his daughter and grabbed a hold of the top of her head, shaking it, in a gentle but rough manner. Tyler pushed his hands away, smiling up at him.

Some time later, Daryl took Tyler out and showed her how to hunt and trap wild game. He was surprised the little girl didn't squirm and cry at having to kill a little Thumper or a tiny Sandy Cheeks without the air suit. Tyler toughed it out for her father. The kid was a daddy's girl all the way and wanted to be just like him when she grew up. She even tried to dress like him, especially with sleeveless shirts.

Daryl taught Tyler, all his brother, Merle had taught him, starting small at first. As she grew older, he would teach her how to shoot. Though Daryl sort of started, by letting her help him, shoot his crossbow. Technically, he did the shooting, but positioned her hands and gaze to aim at the deer they were hunting.

"We did it!" she said, happily as Tyler lit up like a Christmas tree after they aimed for a deer, a few times.

"All right!" Daryl chuckled. He kissed her cheek. "Good job, Gopher." That night, Daryl showed his daughter how to skin, cut, and cook a deer over a campfire.

While the meat cooked, Sonia pulled Daryl to the side, out of earshot.

"Keep that fire going, Gopher. Best make sure it don't burn out." Daryl followed Sonia away from their daughter. They never officially got married. They sure did act like a married couple, though. Including the arguments.

"I hate you keep treating our daughter like she's our son, Daryl. She ain't no boy. Tyler's a girl."

"Whoa there," he held up his hands, in defence. "You're the one who wanted to go with the name, Tyler, not me."

"Yes, but I didn't mean for her to come out a tomboy. I knew a Tyler when I was a kid, who was a complete princess of a girl. She never went down the whole 'tomboy' phase. As I recall, that girl hated to get dirty."

"Well, our Tyler is not the same person as yer grade school classmate. If she wants to be like me, I'd say let her. It ain't harmin' anyone. Except maybe you, by what it sounds like." Daryl gave Sonia, a hard glare. Sonia was so excited when they learned they were having a girl. Daryl secretly freaked out, not knowing a thing about little girls. When Tyler was old enough to start making her own decisions, the tables soon turned. Up until that point, Sonia had gotten cute outfits to dress Tyler in and was always doing her hair. That is, when Tyler's hair had grown in long enough. But after spending a lot of time with Daryl, Tyler started refusing the dresses and skirts, and everything else that girls liked and traded it for jeans and sleeveless shirts and mud.

"That's the thing, Daryl. You encourage it. Why can't you back me up with this? We can try for a boy if teaching your kid, your hunting skills, is that important." They kept their voices down so Tyler couldn't hear. Sonia stood there with her arms folded, lightly.

"Why can't you just lay off the kid?"

"Because, I want Tyler to act like the girl she is. She's no boy. I actually regret naming her, Tyler, too."

That was one of many arguments the two had begun to have. Almost daily it seemed like they were arguing about something. Mostly, it involved how to raise their daughter. Neither one could see, eye to eye. Not only that but Tyler was starting to grow more attached to Daryl then she did Sonia. She did love her mother. Her father just didn't try to change her and only made Tyler do something if it were reasonable.

Not only that but Sonia never got along with Daryl's brother, Merle, either. His morals were a lot different than hers and Sonia never liked the way he talked, especially to Tyler. Even though Tyler looked up to her father, she could act timid a lot of the time. Merle would tease the little girl for that and Tyler would move over to bury her face in her father's leg.

"Toughen up, runt. No need to cry 'bout it."

Daryl touched the top of her head, affectionately. He never said anything then. Later, when it was only the two of them, Daryl would remind his daughter that she wasn't weak and would even spar with her, teaching Tyler to fight at a very young age.

Days like those seemed like they were forever ago. Sonia had finally got fed up and left. She took Tyler with her while Daryl was away at work. Never even left a note. Just packed up and left.

Tyler cried for the first month, throughout. She had missed her father, terribly and begged her mother to go back to him.

Sonia refused.

The only clothes Sonia had packed were her own clothes. Instead of grabbing Tyler's, she replaced the kid's entire wardrobe with how Sonia wanted Tyler to dress.

"It's either wear these clothes or go to school, naked." Tyler, reluctantly, took the clothes option.

Once Daryl had found out Sonia had left and taken their kid, he was furious. Practically, destroyed the whole inside of the house. Except for Tyler's room. He stopped in her doorway for a brief moment before making his way over to her bed and dropped himself onto the floor. He leaned against the bed. Dropping his head in his hands, Daryl sat there for a long time.

Daryl had tried to call her cell. Sonia never answered. Eventually, an automated system said the phone had been disconnected. The guy fell apart, losing both of his girls. Losing Tyler hurt the most. It was known by everyone the kid looked up to him. There was no doubt. So, in turn, Tyler was the one joy that made Daryl feel as if he was worth something. That he wasn't entirely a screw-up. When Tyler told her father he was her hero when she was three years old and way better and cooler than Superman or any of those other superheroes, it made Daryl, the proudest he ever felt in his life. Now, his little gopher was gone and he never heard from them again.

After the fall of the world hit, Daryl couldn't help wonder if the two had managed to survive or not. Whether it be in the camp, CDC, or the prison, he'd lie there while the rest of the group slept and think about his little girl.

He never told Rick or anyone he had a kid. No one would guess either. Daryl Dixon, a father? No way. Especially not a father to a little girl. That wouldn't seem like tough, hard-skinned Daryl.

Somehow he managed to keep a hold of an old photo of him, Sonia, and Tyler. It was taken on Tyler's fourth birthday. At some point, Daryl ended up tearing off the corner of Sonia's part of the photo. Even though it was a longshot, he secretly hoped he would run into them. When their group took in the Governor's people, Daryl nonchalantly asked a few of them if they ever had a chick, with a daughter, named Tyler. One said they knew of a boy named Tyler. Not a girl.

Every time they moved on to something new, Daryl would keep alert. There was a shimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, he'd run into them. Nothing, so far. Even as the group made their home in Alexandria, whenever Daryl went out for a hunt or supply run, he would continue to look.

Until one day…

Daryl had gone into the city on a supply run, dodging out of the way of walkers. Carefully, making his way towards somewhere he hadn't been before, Daryl avoided them.

Ducking into a drug store, Daryl pointed his crossbow as he scanned the place. It was most likely, raided already. But, one may never know of things getting left behind by some careless or clueless idiot.

The coast was eventually clear where Daryl could search around for any kind of supplies. Anything will do. Medicine so Denise could treat those who needed it. Or, food so everyone could eat.

Looking hard, Daryl did end up, finding a few cans of peaches. He quickly stuffed the cans into his bag. As he lifted the last two cans, Daryl got the feeling he wasn't alone. At just the right moment, he turned, swiftly around and wrestled a person to the floor, pinning them.

"Git off, you asshole!" It was a kid, younger than Carl.

Daryl refused, pinning a knee on their stomach. It wasn't enough to, seriously hurt the kid. Just enough to hold them in place. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"None of yer business." At that, the kid spit up into Daryl's face.

With one hand holding the front of the kid's shirt, Daryl used the other to wipe away the saliva, grossed out.

"Didn't yer folks ever teach you some respect for yer elders?"

"Screw off, dick."

It was then Daryl realized a little kid was out here alone. "Where are your folks, anyway?" he nodded at her.

"That's for me to know and you to piss off." The kid was struggling underneath his weight. Suddenly, she threw up a knee into his lower back. It made him release his grip on her and the kid took the chance to roll out of his reach, pulling off a bow, along with an arrow. She positioned it at Daryl's head. "Now. hand over the peaches and you won't be dead feed."

Daryl pulled his crossbow on her. There was no intention of actually shooting the kid. That was never something Daryl would want to do: shoot a kid.

"Let's see who's the quicker archer."

"I'm not shooting some snot-nose, lil kid."

"It's a dog eat dog world out there, now. May have to if you want those peaches bad enough. 'Course," she grinned. Daryl couldn't help notice it look somehow familiar. "If you really cared for a kid, then shouldn't you let me have them. As a kid, I need food more than you do. Am I right?"

"Maybe." Daryl stared down his crossbow. His gaze moved, up and down. Her hair was the same shade as his. Hers was cut short, though, resting against her neck. The kid was covered from head to toe, of dirt, mud, and of the dead's guts. Daryl couldn't help notice the sleeves of her shirt had been ripped off.

The kid must have noticed he was looking her over. "What you lookin' at?" she nodded up at him. "You one of those sicko guys who like children? Just try and pull somethin', buddy. My dad taught me to defend myself when I was a runt. Even against grown men." Neither one was lowering their weapons.

"Good on him. A father should teach his daughter to defend herself. I made sure mine could kick anybody's ass, regardless of age and size." He wasn't sure where that had come from. Mention of his daughter just came out. Maybe it was because this kid reminded Daryl of Tyler. She would have been, what? Nine? He had lost track of dates after the apocalypse started.

The two kneeled there, in silence. The only noise heard was some birds and walkers, growling as they passed by.

It was Daryl who broke the silence. "So, you gonna tell me your name or what?"

"Or, what," she answered, bitterly.

"I'll tell ya, mine if you tell me, yours."

The kid's eyes narrowed even more. One couldn't even tell if they were still open or not.

"You, first."

"Daryl."

The kid's head, twitched at the name. In a curious puppy or kitten sort of way.

"Okay, shrimp."

The kid tightened her hold on the bow. After what seemed like eternally, she finally said, "TJ."

Daryl couldn't help notice the letters. TJ. Could they have stood for what he thought they could stand for? "What TJ stand for?"

"For none of yer business. I gave you a name. You never specified real or nickname."

"Could…" Daryl hesitated. It couldn't help to ask. "Might it stand for… Tyler Jaden?"

Slowly, her bow lowered as she stared at the guy. The kid's mouth hung open. "H-how do…? How did you guess that?"

He didn't answer. Daryl just slowly lowered his crossbow. It wasn't long before his own name sunk into her mind.

"Wait. You said your name is Daryl?"

"Yup."

"As in, Daryl Dixon?"

"Mm hm," he nodded.

Daryl started to inhale and exhale. His heart beat a little harder inside of his chest. It couldn't be. After all this time? After all these years? Has he finally found his little girl? His little gopher?

Now it was the kid's turn to look him, up and down. "It's impossible. No." She was now shaking her head.

"It's me, Gopher."

Hearing him call her, Gopher, made her choke back some tears. "I haven't heard that name since I was little. But," she continued to shake her head. "How? Mom told me, you died, a couple months after we left."

Daryl stared at his daughter, at that, in rage. "What?"

"After begging her so much to go back to you, Mom said she tried to call you but you had gotten into an accident and didn't make it."

"I never got a call," he said, truthfully.

Suddenly, Tyler threw herself at her father and hugged his neck. She squeezed it, tight. It knocked the guy off his leg and onto his butt, catching him off guard. The moment he realized what had happened, Daryl wrapped his own arms around her. The two of them held each for a long time as Daryl held an arm around his daughter. Tears were released from both of their eyes. It lasted for several minutes before Daryl grabbed Tyler by the shoulders to look at her.

"How did you manage to survive this long on your own?" It was a bewildering question.

Tyler only shrugged. "I remembered everything you taught me. Plus, did you know if you cover yerself with their guts, you can blend in with them?"

He grinned. It vanished, shortly after. "What about your mother?"

Tyler frown, dropping her head. "She...she got attacked trying to protect me. When she got bit into I was able to run away. I didn't want to. Mom told me too. To go and hide until, hopefully, someone friendly came along." She lifted her gaze to look to her left. "I hid in a pile of tires for four days. By then I was hungry. There was one of those water things. The jug was missing but there was still some water inside. That kept me alive until I decided to head off on my own to look for help."

"Where did ya get the bow?"

Tyler looked at it. "I raided a sporting goods store. It's funny. They took all the guns and knives but left the archery stuff." She pointed the bow towards the ceiling and pulled on the string as if Tyler was shooting an actual arrow. "You'd think this would be a better choice since it's quieter than a gun." Tyler looked back at her father. "What about Uncle Merle? You know what happened to him?"

His eyes couldn't keep contact with hers after Tyler asked about his brother.

She understood. "I'm sorry, Dad." Tyler hugged her father in a sympathetic embrace that time. Even though the kid had a lot more memories of being teased, she knew how much her uncle meant to him.

Daryl held her. "Thanks, Gopher." When he pulled away he asked, "How many walkers you kill?"

"I don't know. Lots, I guess."

He paused before asking, "How many people?"

Tyler was caught off guard by that next question. "Only one," she admitted.

Daryl wasn't expecting to hear his daughter had killed someone that wasn't a walker. "Why?"

"He was on top of me, trying to…" she paused, swallowing a huge lump wedged in her throat. "Well, let's say he was one of those sickos I mentioned before."

"Did he…?"

Tyler shook her head. "I did just as you taught me." She smiled for him.

At that, Daryl pulled her back in, cupping a hand to the back of her head and hugged it to him. It was such a relief for the guy, to finally have his gopher back, again.

 **The End**

 _ **Hi! Thanks for reading! I am actually a 'Supernatural' fan fiction writer but I wanted to try my hand at a 'Walking Dead' story. The idea had been gnawing at me for a while and I finally gave in even though I am nervous at trying to do another show. It's only a one time deal though. Let me know what you think! Feedback is appreciated! I apologize for any typos, including commas. Working on getting better at that stuff.**_


End file.
